federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
FS Application (ROBLOX)
Please copy and paste this entire application in the box below to a message to the FS Chief of Staff, BadRomance on either the FS site (if you are a member) or ROBLOX. Please follow all directions in the application and make sure you complete it fully. To: FS-Starfleet Cadet From: FS Operations Branch, Personnel and Recruitment Department Official Group Application V5 --------------------------------------------------- Hello, cadet! On behalf of the Admirals and the entire Fleet, I am glad to welcome you into FS. This is the official application. Every member of Federation Starfleet must complete this form completely and submit it to the following officer: Chief of Staff, FS Headquarters: Lt. Cmdr. BadRomance. You can submit the application to him via either the main FS site, if you are a member. If not, you may also submit it by sending it to him on ROBLOX. Please do not hesitate to ask any question you may have (in addition, there is no such thing as a “silly” question here :D) Please be aware that FS does not collect any personal information used to identify members. Thanks! --------------------------------------------------- Please fill out EACH question and please FOLLOW the instructions. In addition please leave the text of this application intact when submitting it. --------------------------------------------------- The next step is to fill out some information regarding your recruitment into FS as a cadet. ------ NOTE: Each question is required. Please mark each space with an X “X” ------ Section 1: Initial Information What sector of FS do you plan to join?: [ ] R-FS (ROBLOX) [ ] F-SEC (OSgrid) Are you familiar with Second Life/OSgrid or any of the grids on OS?: [ ] Yes [ ] No Are you at least 2 months old on ROBLOX?: [ ] Yes [ ] No Are you a new or experienced user on ROBLOX? [ ] New [ ] Experienced Have you joined the FS site?* (www.federation-starfleet.org) [ ] Yes [ ] No Normally, site membership is a requirement, however, you can request an exception by contacting the Head of Operations and stating your reason. ---- Section 2: Branch In the previous message sent to you were given an overview of the group and its structure, including the branches. Please select the top 3 branches you would like to join (for example, first choice may be 1 Operations, second would be 2 Engineering, and third branch choice would be 3 Security). There is no guarantee you will be admitted into the branch of your first choice, it all depends on availability and demand. [ ] Operations [ ] Engineering [ ] Security [ ] Medical [ ] Sciences [ ] Marines Section 3: Other Info How much time do you spend on ROBLOX a week? (hours): What is your time zone?: What country are you located in?: What language(s) do you speak?: How long ago did you join ROBLOX Are you familiar with Star Trek?: Would you like to participate in or explore both sectors of FS (R-FS/F-SEC)?: How did you find out about FS?: Please list any skills you have on ROBLOX (Ie. Scripting, building): Please write some additional information if you wish: ------------------------------------- Once you are done, please send the completed application to Chief of Staff BadRomance. Shortly afterwards, the process will continue, and you will soon finish. Once again please ask if you have any questions! Category:FS Documents